Littlest Things
by fangirl712
Summary: An AU Mimato based on Lily Allen's Littlest Things. Still great if you don't know the song. Full Summary inside! My best work yet! BARELY rated M. Just some language and a hint o lime.
1. Chapter 1

Littlest Things: Part 1- Preface

Mimi discovers that…..well, read the preface for that so I don't spoil it….. Three years later she comes back for the holidays and reminisces on her relationship with the love of her life- Yamato. But where is Yamato? This is a fanfic based off of Lily Allen's "Littlest Things" song. Go to to listen to the song and/or get the lyrics. I strongly recommend so, because the next few chapters will be centric around it. This preface is very dramatic, but it'll defiantly lighten up next chapter. Please Review!

Preface:

Tears streaming down her face, she gingerly lifted her nearly frostbitten finger to the doorbell. Her fingers were numb; she couldn't feel the ridges of her hands touch the smooth frigid button. She immediately revoked them; the ability to feel nothing scared her. As the numbness did when she first found out. When she had made her decision. The numbness was well away now, the gravity of the situation had fully sunken in. She took two heavy steps backwards so her back was flat with the wooden railing. It was the rotten wood concealed cleverly by white paint that kept her from falling five stories when she abruptly sunk into the snow. The moisture began to automatically seep through her jeans. But she couldn't feel anything. She was numb again. The snow that pilled about her for the next thirty minutes from the coming storm was nothing. Her warm sweater had been soaked by falling snowflakes, but she didn't notice that either. Mimi couldn't understand how her tears weren't freezing directly to her face. Maybe their numbers were too great, or maybe they were freezing to her cheeks. She just couldn't feel it. She brought her wet, gloved hands to her chin and stared at the ugly grey colored apartment door. The water in her eyes greatly distorted the '68E'. She was startled when the door began to jiggle, and then opened. Yamato stood, fumbling with his keys in his pocket, eyes to the mud-ridden floor below him. He was dressed handsomely in black jeans, a navy button down shirt, a long black coat, and blue scarf. His black guitar case was in his right hand; ready to be tuned at the scheduled band practice. It was then his eyes wandered off of his keys to the flash of plum wool in front of him. "Mimi?" he gasped. Mimi planted her hands on either side of her and guided her eyes to his warm face. Immediately, he saw her bloodshot eyes against the mountain of white snow about her. "Mimi!" he breathed, which was visible in the air. The guitar's fortress dropped out of his hand with a dull thud. Yamato's strong arms scooped the soggy girl out of the snow and carried her inside the apartment she knew all too well. After a pause of thought, he gently laid her on the bed she also knew all too well.

Yamato peeled his outer shells off, and then rummaged about his room to find a clean sweatshirt and sweatpants. He peeled her peach colored jacket off and hung it in the bathroom to dry. The two began the same process with each layer of her wet clothing, down to her underwear. She roughly pulled the sweat shirt over her head, followed by the matching green sweat pants on top of her legs. The sweatshirt was a bit long, but otherwise remotely fitting. On the other hand, or leg I should say, the sweatpants reached well past her ankles. As soon as Yamato walked into the kitchen to get water boiling, Mimi gathered the collar around her nose. Her lungs heaved as she breathed the sweet scent that was Yamato. The aroma brought back so many times and places in her life that her eyes began to empty their clear contents once more. Times and places that would soon become only blissful memories. At the first notion of her sniffles, Matt, as she often called him, ran into his bedroom and sunk onto his bed. He gathered the shaking figure about him. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "How long were you outside? Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Please, Yamato, just…let me sleep."

He began to stand up in order to fetch the whistling tea kettle. "In your arms," she added. He half-smiled and walked over to her. Between a loving hug he said, "I have to turn the stove off and call everyone to say that I won't be coming to practice." She nodded and dozed off before he came back to reposition her into his arms.

At about one that night, she finally arose. The five hours of sleep had begun to turn her red eyes back to their normal pristine state. Matt noticed her stirring. There was something beautiful about her near-blonde hair that had lost its barrel curls by the snow. The way the moonlight lit up her skin, even though her eyes were still puffy from crying. The same eyes that shone upon him with love and pain. And, in some sick way, her pain was beautiful.

Mimi stole his lips and enveloped him with her arms. She ran her hands up his red t-shirt to his chest. A few kisses later she pulled it over his head. While she began to nibble his ear, he asked, "uh….Mimi….why this so sudden?" It wasn't like it was the first time, but considering the change in disposition, it was slightly jarring. "Just…just…let me have this. I'll tell you everything tomorrow I promise. Just go."

The next morning was dismal with thick grey clouds. Normally, Mimi loved cloudy days, but today the clouds were light, ugly, and ominous. It was almost…claustrophobic. Matt was still asleep. With deft hands, she untangled herself from his arms and sheets. Pulling on the clothes that had an opportunity to dry last night, she considered walking out the door. The thought was shot down immediately. What a cowardly thing to do. But it wouldn't surprise her if she really did. Mimi was dreading this moment more and more. More so, she dreaded the next month. The painful goodbyes…

At the sound of eggs being sloshed into a pan, Yamato's eyes twitched. "Mwafughump," he groaned. Noticing the empty space around him, he pulled on his boxers and staggered out into the kitchen. "Smells good," he complemented. Mimi made an effort to smile at his cute state: rubbing sleep out of his eyes, hair tousled, and bare body in green boxers. She finished scrambling the eggs and set out toast, raspberry jam, salsa, and ketchup. "Aw, don't you think you've made me happy enough? Three hours straight…" he said with a smirk while pouring salsa over the yellow eggs. "It was two and one half," she retorted sarcastically. Matt snickered.

After taking showers, Mimi led him to his couch. "I…I think I shouldn't prolong this anymore. I have to say it." She started. Yamato stared, concerned. Mimi tried to breathe slow, deep breaths. It didn't seem this hard when she had replayed how she wanted the situation to go over and over again last night. But his warm hands reminded her of how much she truly loved him. She cleared her throat.

"Well, as you know, there was a scout at the Culinary School a few weeks ago."

"Right. And……"

"And…they offered me a job."

His eyes widened. "No way! Oh my god! That's great!" He bent over and congratulated her with a kiss. She gently pushed him off.

"In America."

"What?" She bit her lip watching the wave of various emotions roll through his face.

"Well did you take it?" Matt asked.

Mimi began to cry, the same sound that he found shivering on his doorstep 14 hours ago. Matt knew the answer already, but still kept a shred of hope that his love would still be by his side. It was the same shred that barely kept him alive for the next three years.


	2. Part 2: Or should I say deluxe part 2?

Littlest Things Part 2

"And that's a wrap!" said the director as applause sounded for the finishing of her fiftieth episode. She breathed a sigh of relief. Normally a simple taping of her cooking show, Things More Fun To Make Than Ramen, wouldn't have been so exciting or stressful, but the Beef Wellington catching fire, a streaking man running across set in front of the live audience, and nearly chopping her hand off, wasn't so normal either.

Mimi shrugged her long red coat over her shoulders. She blew out a breath to watch it swirl about her in the cold air. The moon was round and full. She couldn't see many stars because of all of the New York City light pollution. Toying with her gold necklace, she made her way to the black Mustang. While turning the keys into the slot on the driver's door, a figure crept up behind her. Heart pounding, she gazed at the shadowy figure behind her. Paralyzed with fear, Mimi could only watch as the figure appeared to be grasping for her. She shut her eyes tight and prepared for the worst. The girl of 21 gave a little scream as the figure that she identified as her co-worker, Michael, tickled her ribs from behind. "Damnit Michael! I thought you were some murderer or rapist or something like that!" He just laughed. "Well, Meems, now that I have your attention, I was wondering if you would accept these, and a proposal: go out with me tomorrow night?" he cooed while handing her 12 white roses. "Well, they're beautiful Michael, but I'm afraid I'll be out of town starting Friday."

"Oh really? That's a shame. Well, maybe when you return…" and with that the sly young man pecked her on the cheek and strode to his own car. Mimi huffed in frustration. Today just did not go well.

Once at home, Mimi brought out the black bottle of red wine out of the refrigerator. After struggling with the stubborn cork, she leaned against her kitchen counter and rested her head on her hands. Her cat, Lulu, jumped onto the counter with her. "Mew?" the fluffy white cat inquired. "Oh, damn Lulu, I had a day from HELL. The fiery flames of fucking hell," Mimi began. She continued to recount the scare with Michael, and yes, the catastrophe with the Beef Wellington. Dragging her coat on the floor and dropping it once she hit the door of her study, she set her wine glass on her computer desk. The seemingly spacious apartment was actually quite small- all there was were a family room turned study (thanks to her work), one bathroom, one bedroom, and a kitchen. Peeling off her clothes and exchanging them for a purple nightgown, she settled into her computer chair. Clicking various windows open, she double checked her flight plans. "Flight 294; Departure: New York City; 4:40 pm. Arrival: Approx. 7:30 a.m. (I don't know how long of a flight Japan and New York is, and I don't feel like figuring it out; and time zones can kiss my ass!); Odiba International Airport (I have no idea if this exists; this is purely fictional and if this airport does exist it is purely coincidental)….everything is on time." Mimi wondered if Sora, Takeru, Tai, and Hikari were as excited as she was to come for Christmas time.

After slamming back a bottle of wine and one old Audrey Hepburn (sp?) movie, Mimi crashed out on top of her bed. Luckily she was still sober enough to set her alarm clock for the appropriate time. Pulling her maroon colored goose down duvet around her nearly drunken body, she fell asleep dreaming of flaming men named Beef Wellington and dogs named Peanut Butter.

At 10:30 the next morning, Mimi dragged her body out of bed. Her fingers, weak from the long slumber, slammed the OFF button on the brown alarm clock. Or Piece of Shit, as it was affectionately called most mornings. It was her favorite weather: purple storm clouds lined the horizon. She smiled to herself and set to making a cheese and ham omelet with toast. Mimi felt the rising excitement within her with each raspberry jelly-filled bite. While rinsing her plate, she let out an excited yelp. Lulu bumped her head against her owner's leg, as if to ask if she needed help. It wasn't exactly an inquiry about the dishes.

The warm steam of the shower felt great. Her thick honey-colored hair flattened down with the water to her butt. She used the same strawberry scented shampoo she had used since she was a sophomore at Odiba High. Every time she stepped into the shower to wash the dirt of her world away, the iridescent bottle reminded her of a different memory of earlier years. Today she recalled Sora's sixteenth birthday party. It was a little wild, but that was a story for a different time. Tears welled up, fighting with the water rushing out of the shower head for control, at the thought of it. She had talked to her best friend many times in three year stretch, but it just wasn't the same as curling up underneath sleeping bags and sharing their secrets face to face. Not since she…

Mimi shook her head, sending suds everywhere. She refused to think about it. Like she had for all three of her New York-centered years. 36 months, 13,140 days, however you wanted to think of it. Finishing her cleansing, she dressed as comfortably as she could while still being presentable. She chose chocolate brown, curve hugging corduroy pants. An equally flattering long sleeved turquoise shirt followed. Needless to say, her expertly done make-up, long hair that she had curled softly, and striking outfit brought out the pink in her skin tone. Or was it the thirty degree weather?

At exactly 1:45, Mimi hauled the big black suitcase, purse, and carry-on out to her car. Making sure the directions for feeding Lulu were in plain sight for her best friend Jenny to follow while she was away, Mimi locked the apartment door for the final time for seven days. Going back to her old home for the holidays was just the kind of vacation she needed. Typical city traffic ensued, but she got to the airport on time nonetheless. After being frisked at the security station for failing to remove a harmless lip gloss tube out of her pocket, she made her way to an empty seat at her gate. After forty five minutes of thumbing through a Cosmo magazine (I don't own that either! No suing please!), a nasal old woman's voice came over the loud speaker for all first class passengers. It was the first time she could ever afford to fly first class, thanks to her successful show. She hadn't even touched her bag of "deluxe" honey roasted nutty goodness when the pilot's scratchy voice came on. "Ladies and gentleman, please stay seated and calm, we have a medical emergency at the back of the plane. All flight attendants and medical personal on board should report back immediately. We will be dropping the patient off at Chicago O'Hare Airport. Thank you." A woman in her mid forties sitting next to Mimi stood abruptly. She would later discover she was a doctor with her own practice in Seattle. The man who would always be known to the passengers on Flight 294 as "The Guy Who Had a Heart attack On My Flight" was rushed to the nearest hospital in Illinois.

Five hours of sleeping, five mimosas, five autographs, and five "deluxe" packets of peanuts later, the pilot skillfully touched the wheels of the jet down to the Japanese tarmac. A shot of excitement ran through her, as she raked a comb through her hair. "This is it. My first return trip in three years," she said. Once the seat belt sign's light switched off, Mimi quickly unbuckled hers and stretched her legs. Ten minutes later, she was wheeling her carry-on case on the moving walkway to Customs.


	3. Part 3

Littlest Things: Part 3- No More Fichus

Warning: VERY brief mentioning of Takari, past Jyoumi, and Kenyako. Nothing that can't be over looked. Taiora is a semi HEY LOOK AT ME WE'RE TOGETHER couple, but, once again, please over look it if you can. However, I'm not particularly worried considering most Mimato fans can at least stand Taiora.

Mimi had already spent an hour waiting in line. She gazed at her pink fingernails. A certain idea came to her when a rude customs officer came up to her. "Heh heh, these damn long fingernails would come in handy when tearing his head off and throwing it at his face," she whispered to herself. The oxymoronic phrase came from her favorite substitute in school, Mr. Nelson. He was an American that came over to Japan to teach English. Soon after, he retired to substituting for his favorite schools. Class was always fun and easy with Mr. Nelson; he even managed to keep the rotten boys under control. The reminiscing had left her unaware of anything around her. "Excuse me? Miss? You're free to go on. Hello? Excuse me? MISS!" said a clerk in Japanese. Startled by the sudden foreign language, Mimi exercised her rusty native tongue and hurried along.

She was pleased to see that the airport hadn't changed a bit. At baggage claim, she took a deep breath as she rounded the corner to the parking lot. This was it. Her many friends awaited her just a few yards away. Closing her eyes, she swiftly passed the blue-painted corner. She unclenched them to see Daisuke, Tai, Sora, Miyako, Ken, Takeru, Hikari, Jyou, and Koushiro waiting for her with flowers. Tai was first to greet her. He ran up at break-neck pace, and swept her off the ground. "Tai! Hey! I'm glad to see you, but I'm starting to get dizzy!" she shouted as Tai spun her around and around. Tai had been her closest male friend, and still was. Mimi talked to him periodically when he wasn't busy with school.

Next in the receiving line was Miyako, or "Mini Mimi" as she was often referred to in high school. "Ayeeeee! I watch your show online every day! Those are great pants! You'll have to give me a few pointers!" She exclaimed. Mimi just laughed. Mimi had really dropped out of the major fashion scene, and didn't obsess with her make up and hair as much, either. Miyako's sweetheart, Ken, was right behind her. With a stiff hug, he told her he was happy to see her. "Ah, Ken, I see you haven't changed much. You're as quiet and handsome as ever!" Mimi said. Ken blushed and backed away to make room for Daisuke. "Oh my god! Look at you! You're so mature! And you ditched that awful vest! There IS a god!" she teased. "Oh, gee thanks, Meems. You're not lookin' bad yourself," Daisuke, or Davis as most people called him, retorted. "Oh, no here comes Jyou!" she hugged him fiercely and gave him a peck on the cheek. They had been quite the cute couple when they were younger, but the age gap eventually pried them apart. Ever since, they remained close friends, even while Jyou went through med school.

Last but not least, Sora, Takeru, and Hikari remained. Takeru and Hikari were holding hands until they broke apart to give Mimi a bear hug. "Heh heh, Tai told me you two _finally_ hooked up! I'm so happy for you guys!" she said. "Yeah, I'm pretty happy for us too," Takeru said with his infamous grin. He pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss. "Ahhhh! You guys are too cute! And….and….you're the spitting image of….your brother." Sora, sensing this would be an excellent time to interrupt, came from the side of the couple. "Ch, I'm hurt! Leaving your best friend for last!" she said. "Who said you were my friend?" Mimi said with an equally snotty attitude. However, neither girl could keep straight faces. They hugged tightly, and with Tai escorting them both, one on each arm, made their way to their respective cars. Mimi rode with Sora and Tai, seeing as she was staying with them. Sora and Tai had gotten together a long time ago, and now, being as they went to the same college, shared a small apartment off campus.

It was a little over forty five minutes' drive back to Sora's place. The brand new complex was just a short walk from Odiba Park. Odiba Park had supplied so many memories, and it was only the beginning of the part of town the digidestineds called the Circle. It ran from Odiba Park, to Odiba High, and then its outer walls were Koushiro's and Ken's old apartment complexes. Everyone else's homes, businesses, and favorite hang out spots laid in-between the four key points.

The tiny apartment had been brightly decorated in reds, oranges, and pinks. "Well, as you can see, this is only a one bedroom apartment, so, that's what the futon's for!" Sora said as Tai tore a sheet off of a shiny black structure with a flourish. "Hope ya don't mind, little Miss Celebrity," Tai said with a wink, emphasizing each syllable on the word celebrity. Mimi giggled. "Oh, guys, I've slept on MUCH worse. It's perfect. Sora, you've got this place done up so beautifully!"

After a quick tour, Mimi excused herself to the small balcony. "I need to call Jenny to see if she's dong alright with the cat," she said. Once out in the fresh cold air, she punched the numbers quickly. "Hey Jenny, how's it going?"

"Oh, hi Meems. How's Japan?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Um, everything's going well…so have you burned down the apartment yet?"

"Uh, funny you ask that question."

"What?"

"Yeeeah, you see, you know old man Donald who lives above you with dementia?"

"Yes, what about him?" Mimi asked inquisitively.

"Well, he was running his bath water, and then a baseball game came on, so he forgot it was running, and the water flooded down through the floor."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, well, that isn't all."

"What," said a very stern Mimi.

"I was making some popcorn at the time."

"Oh god. The microwave was on…"

"…and the water kinda, well, to put it simply, it short-circuited the microwave. Oh, and it kinda caught your spice rack on fire. It's a miracle that paprika doesn't stink in food, but in a kitchen fire, woo-weee. Oh, and poppy seeds explode! I'll never look at a muffin the same way again…"

"Ugh, on with the story."

"Well, it also caught your fichus on fire. But I bought you a new spice rack!"

"That spice rack better be pretty freaking nice, or…wait, I never had a fichus!"

"Well, you'll see the purpose of the fichus when you come home."

"Yes, I don't want to know. Just…just…don't catch the cat on fire, okay? She's about six pounds of pure fluff, and fur smells very nasty when burnt."

"Oh, I know, you don't need to tell me twice!"

"JENNY??????"

"Um, my long distance minutes are being all used up! Gotta go, bye!"

Click. Mimi snapped her phone shut and said out loud to a pigeon on a nearby balcony, "but she has free long distance…"

Mimi shook her head and smiled, and slid the heavy door open. "Hey Sora, do you mind if I take a little walk? You know, just see all the old sights, and all that boring stuff?" "Sure, not at all, I'll just get dinner started," Sora said. Mimi wrapped her warm brown winter coat around her, and then pulled a pink scarf around her neck. "I won't be gone long…" Tai waved her dismissal from the couch turned futon, probably watching the same baseball game old man Donald was watching.

Stepping off the elevator with a sigh of relief, she was glad to be alone to her thoughts. "OH! Mimi! Hey, look up here!" Mimi turned abruptly to Sora's balcony. "Matt's in town from Tokyo this weekend! Visiting family…or something…" Sora said with a sly smile. Mimi forced a smile. "Great, just freaking peachy," Mimi said aloud to herself.

Inside, Sora walked to Tai and leaned on the back of the couch. "Tai, do you really think it was good idea to have Takeru make Matt come up for the weekend?"

"Well, we won't know until we see Matt. Pink fingernail polish in his throat equals very bad sign. Pink lipstick on his throat, however," Tai was cut off by Sora. "Mimi doesn't wear lipstick! She wears lip gloss!"

"What the hell is the difference? Both get in the way when guys try to kiss you."

"What's the _difference_? Well, if you're going on a date, you obviously opt for lip gloss. Unless, of course, it's some fancy dinner date. Like a wedding. Then you go with lipstick. It gives a much, hmm, what should I say, _mature, _and sophisticated front. However, to compensate for the lack of glamour, a sexy dress is needed."

"What?"

"But, if your bride can't really afford a professional make-up artist or an eye-catching dress, you must never out sexy the bride. You're automatically classified as a whore, and that's even before you sneak off to the coat closet with the best man for a quickie after the reception."

"Uh, dear, is something burning?"

Sora let out a sigh of horror and scampered back to the kitchen. "Thank god," Tai whispered after she left the room. "I heard that!" she hollered. "Don't expect any tonight!"

"Well, I'm fucked, aren't I?" he said sadly. "Uh, no! You will not be fucked seeing as that is the punishment!" Sora retorted. "Well, dammit all! My team just lost, and I'm not getting any tonight," Tai complained. "Can I win today at all?" While stirring a pot Sora said, "Well, at this rate Mister, my blue light special will be closed for renovations for the next forty-eight hours!" "That's the worst analogy I've ever heard!" Tai shouted. "Seventy-two hours!" "Dammit! Ah, c'mon, you know I meant it lovingly! And besides, can you hold out that long?" Sora just smirked and while holding her wooden spoon toward him, retorted with a "oh, now you're on buddy."

Please review! The part where to lyrics and the fanfic really merge is coming up, next part! I let you have your laughs these past two chapters, but now it's back a little to Part One's mood.


	4. Part 4

Littlest Things: Part Four

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Wow, it's kind of depressing that this is the second to the last chapter. But not as depressing as this chapter itself! I'm expecting it to be rather long. I'm sorry to my loyal Why is the Sky Pink? readers for the fact that I haven't updated in ages; I'll work on it this weekend, promise! (Pathetic whine). Oh, and for all of you who are too dumb to realize, wording in italics are flashbacks. But just in case I make an ass out of myself and the coding doesn't transfer correctly, you have a little warning.

Part Four

Mimi picked up her pace to keep herself warm. After a few minutes, she forced herself to slow because her pounding feet made her feel as if she was running from something. But, then again, who was she kidding? She was running from every heart ache bestowed upon her, but really from Yamato Ishida. 'Why did I even come back in the first place? I knew it would probably be this way. What the hell did I expect? Why didn't I think things like the first time I saw some mistletoe here? Or anywhere for that matter?" Mimi began frantically thinking. Beginning to see that see was ruining her own fun, she pushed the negative thoughts out. She knew that a few more and she might just break. Upon coming across Odiba Park, the connecting route to the street with all of the cute shops she once remembered, Mimi tried to ignore the bitter chill. A few more yards of walking and she saw a beautiful woman, about nineteen, and her boyfriend kissing on a bench. As expected, the memories of Matt's lips overwhelmingly washed over her. Particularly, the scene of their first kiss.

(flashback!!)_"Mimi! Hey Mimi! We're over here!" shouted TK. She turned her head abruptly at the sight of Takeru, Hikari, Sora, Tai, and Yamato. Smiling, she made her way over and gave Matt a quick hug. "Where are the others?" Mimi asked. "Jyou couldn't make it, and Izzy was grounded because his mom heard that he kept hacking into the school's databases," Sora explained. Laughing, Tai suggested that they try their luck at the fishing booth. After many games and booths at the carnival, Hikari spotted the two rides that they hadn't gone to yet. "Hey guys, let's go into the Tunnel of Love! One of my friends said it was really cool inside; very well put together," Hikari said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Yamato and Mimi. They kept perfectly quiet. _

_Once through the massive line,_ _Tai and Sora sneaked behind the two couples in front of them. They made sure the timing was just right that TK and Hikari would have their own boat, as with Matt and Mimi. Climbing into the rickety craft, Mimi and Matt sat still beside each other, both pairs of hands firmly planted on the plastic seat. Darkness ensued, and images of the night sky appeared overhead by way of projectors. This ride was always the main attraction. The simulated stars shone, and hidden fans blew a comfortable, warm breeze throughout. The boat rocked subtly and steadily. "I can't believe they dragged us onto this thing," Matt whispered. "Oh, come on, you know you like it," Mimi retorted, lightly punching him. He smirked and leaned in closer. "Oh please, don't act like you can't see every gimmick behind this!"_

_"Well, stop looking."_

_"And look at what instead? You eyes?"_

_"Well, whatever floats your boat."_

_Matt immediately looked down at their boat and laughed at the pun. In a sudden burst of courage, he reached for her hand. Mimi's heart skipped two beats, and her mouth became dry. A wave of electricity shot up her spine. A few more 'attractions' later, Mimi dared to rest her head on his shoulder. They had scooted closer together, sides touching. Matt put his arm around her. Mimi and Yamato had gotten to this stage of touching a week ago at the movies. Suddenly, a screen appeared warning them that their picture was about to be taken. Another screen spelled out the words, "Kiss the girl!" The song of the same title came over the loudspeaker, and Matt leaned forward. Mimi's eyes fluttered shut as the magnetic attraction could no longer keep them apart. Inches way, Mimi placed her finger on his mouth and whispered while gazing into his eyes, "Do you realize how unbelievably cliché it is to share your first kiss on The Tunnel of Love?" He responded the only way he knew how; he longed for the sweetness of her tender lips. Grabbing her finger and gathering the rest of her hand into his, he said, "Do you realize how incredibly cliché it is for a simple guy like me to fall in love with a beautiful girl?" Swept away, Mimi connected the two beating hearts. _(End the flashback!)

Fighting back the tears, Mimi tried to smile. After that very moment, the years after that was nothing but bliss because of Yamato. Of course she had her fair share of sorrows, but they never mattered. Only Matt. The only person she ever truly lived for, the only person who was truly her best friend, the only person that knew every blueprint of her mind. Making her way to the end of the park, she decided to cross over the short cut. Glancing to the left, she caught a glimpse of the ice rink. With a curt laugh, she marveled at all of the young couples. "Do they really realize what's to come next? Ah, yes, they smile now, but love always starts with smile," Mimi said, drawing a smiley face in the think powder beneath her, "and grows with a kiss," now drawing a heart around the cheerful figure, "but ends with a tear." With that she wiped the image clean with her boot, sending snow flying to the very patch of ice that she spent her first real date with Yamato on.

(Ready for another flashback?)"_Mimi! What do you mean you don't have a date?" Sora asked. "Well, I just, haven't had time to look for a date to the Winter Blitz and all of the nicer boys are taken. I'll have just as much fun on my own!" Mimi stated._

_"Will you let me find you a date?"_

_"Sora! No!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because knowing you you'll have some clever ploy to get Jyou and I back together."_

_"Oh, like I would ever do such a thing!"_

_"Sora Takenouchi!"_

_"Ok, so I would totally do that, but you're such a great skater, and without a date you can't enter into the couples contest!"_

_"Fine. Just fine me some half-decent guy who can half-way skate!"_

_"Oh, I have someone in mind!"_

_"Sora! Sora! Wait! I really don't like that laugh!" Mimi shouted as Sora dashed back to her apartment complex._

_One week later Mimi showed up to the ice rink where their high school was sponsoring an event, the Winter Blitz, with Izzy. "Hey Meems! Over here!" Hikari shouted. She was standing near Takeru. "Hey guys! Where's Sora and Tai?" "Oh, they'll be here soon," Takeru said slyly. Mimi glared at him suspiciously. Not two seconds later she heard Tai's faint voice urging someone on. Sora randomly popped up in front of her. "Hiya, Mimi! Ready to meet your date?" she asked. Tai was doing the same to Matt a few yards away. With a flourish, Tai and Sora jumped out of their ways. "Hahahah! You mean he can skate!" Mimi snickered. "Yes, Mimi, Miss Ice Princess," he retorted defensively. Mimi shot him an evil look. "You know what? I'll just not enter into this contest. It isn't worth it," Mimi said. "Er, I think it's a little late for that," stated Izzy. Behind her the announcer shouted which couples should be ushered onto the ice at the moment. "Taichi and Sora! Haru and Kira! Kaoru and Hikaru! And our final couple is Yamato and Mimi! Please report to the desk to get your choreography! You have the remaining two and one half hours to practice! By the end, you will present and be judged for the winner of the Skating Snowflake trophy! Any participants weaseling in or out will be found!" Mimi slid her finger across her throat at Sora. 'You're dead meat!' she mouthed. Sora merely smirked in response. The groups made way to the podium._

_The next hour passed slowly. Yamato finally convinced Mimi to take off her new pink boots and trade them for ice skates. That was a start. She ventured out onto the ice alone, but Matt kept up well. This greatly surprised Mimi. After about another twenty minutes of tension, Matt nabbed the packet off a bleacher. "Are we going to do this or not?" he asked sternly. "Fine," she replied. Matt immediately began the first step of the written routine, causing him to run smack into her. "Damnit! On my count! Five…Six…Seven…..Eight!" The two spun out and did their best to execute the moves and remember the program. After crashing several times, they decided to learn it a bit better first. A bout of studying later, the couple began counting to the rhythms of their feet again. They executed it perfectly. The last move of the program, the ending pose, required Matt down on one knee. Mimi was to fall over it, one leg bent into a posse (toe to knee), with her hands resting on Yamato's face. The pose was so intimate; they immediately fell out of it due to their fluttering heartbeats. Breathing heavily, Matt said, "I guess we don't really need to practice, now do we?" Mimi nodded in agreement. They spent their remaining hour apart, chatting with various friends. _

_Finally, the competition came. To their dismay, they were the first to perform. All smiles, the couple strived for the trophy. Mimi only made one mistake the entire program, but it was so small that she was positive that very few noticed. At the dramatic finish, their diaphragms gasped for air. Chest heaving, Mimi said, "Now all we have to do is find a way to split the trophy." Yamato chuckled. Once off the ice, they received free mugs of steaming hot cocoa. Instead of watching the freshman class pair, they wandered off to a bench some distance away. "You know, you did great out there," Matt said shyly. "Yeah, same to you. And I'm sorry for being such a bitch, I mean, I've just had such a bad week," she explained. "Well, do you want to talk about it?" Matt asked. "I'd rather not," Mimi said, staring at the boots she was currently shuffling about. "Oh. Well, I'm really sorry for being such a jerk. The truth is…the truth is that I acted that way because…" Matt stuttered. Mimi snapped her head up. "Yamato Ishida, I've had the biggest crush on you forever!" she blurted out. Immediately she clamped her hand to her mouth, blushing. Matt's worried expression turned into a grin. "Me too! You're the prettiest, most popular girl in school, you're smart, a great dancer, skater, why in the hell would you want me?" Yamato said while hugging her. With silly expressions, the two linked arms and made their way to see their best friends skate, and to claim their trophy._ (End flashback!!)

Upon further inspection, she noticed a banner on the side of the rink. 'Winter Blitz- Buy your ticket today Odiba High Students!' Shaking the tears out of her eyes, Mimi slouched into a bench. By now the grey clouds began to spit snow around her. Raising her gloved hand to her eyes, she wept tears as unique as the snowflakes about her. They twisted and turned into every crevice in her face and cotton hand warmers, showering her face in saltiness. She had kept that deranged little trophy until her move to New York City, where a mover accidentally dropped and shattered it. Mimi felt it was an odd representation off her own life with Matt. A beautiful disaster. She was forced to chuckle. Yamato's nickname for her was often Beautiful Disaster. It always lit a fire in her; the kind alighted with annoyance, but then usually transferred into a deep kiss. 'Maybe that was part of the appeal of Yamato Ishida: other than our pure love and passion and attraction, I could never get over how he could get away with murder around me. We'd always fight; not like quarrels or bickering, but playful quips. No matter how much in love we were at the time, we still acted so flirtatious. Anyone that hadn't known us well guessed that was relationship nothing but that of an offspring', Mimi pondered.

Resolving to continue, Mimi pumped her legs to a quaint little street. A chocolate store, pawn shop…every business you could imagine was stocked on this strip of tar. Hands shoved deep in pockets, she window shopped in a way akin to her and Sora's old outings. Even if Mimi had quit any fashion scene around, shopping was still her choice method of therapy. It always eased her mind, and on this particular occasion, brought her back to a certain weekend. Her Mama and Papa weren't ever around while she was growing up. She established half credit of her upbringing to her kind maids, and the rest to the various digi-destined's mothers. Now that she looked back on it, Mimi could hardly understand why she made such a big deal of it. She saw them maybe once a year, got a big check from them once a week, and she wrote in the one birthday present she ever found worthwhile from them once a day. Perhaps Mimi felt that a pubescent girl with questions and an empty heart demanded love? It never mattered after she met Matt.

(Flashback! Yay!) _ That weekend was certainly one of her most memorable. Mimi's parents were gone away as expected, but Matt's father had also decided to take Takeru with him on a camping trip. It was by far more romantic than anything she'd ever read in those cheesy novels with pictures of steroid-ridden Brad Pitts on the covers; Yamato planned the entire weekend out. Friday night he picked her up and they drove about ten miles out of town to this cute little restaurant that they discovered together. Once the couple got back to his place, the two spent the whole night watching movies, TV, listening to music, and just talking. At about one, Mimi was dressed in a plaid pair of his boxers and t-shirt. Matt had on only simple pajama pants that had been a Christmas gift from her the previous year. Clasped in each other's arms, Mimi and Yamato decided that nothing good was on the television. The conversation led to one thing, and then to another, and Mimi finally broke down. "Do you remember, the day we got together? Afterwards, we were sitting with our hot chocolates, and you asked me what was wrong and I blew you off?" From there Mimi poured her heart, longings, and complaints about her parents. Matt stroked her head knowingly. Never once did he offer advice; just gentle consolation and kisses. Once Mimi's sobs softened, Matt flipped himself over, landing on top of Mimi. Matt held his weight by his elbows, which were wedged into the couch cushions by his counterpart's figure. With the smirk that melted her heart every time, the remedy of her maladies, he touched his own lips to hers passionately. The dull sounds of the TV drowned out, the itch on her nose, everything disappeared except each other. They were 100 submerged in their love. It was there they fell asleep, and Mimi was to awaken to the company of Matt's muscles. A delicious breakfast later, he took her out into the country to a little ranch by his grandmother's house. It was there that Mimi learned how to horseback ride. After a good bout of saddle sore, Matt tried to make it better with a little ice cream. Unfortunately, their car broke down in the process of driving back into town from the middle of nowhere. Marching hand and hand, Yamato and his beloved managed to keep a smile despite the miserable circumstances. Coming around to a tiny town called Akwati (if this exists, well, cool name. Otherwise, I made it up), the bloated black clouds that had been forming earlier began to empty their contents. Continuing to walk, big droplets threatened their route. Mimi, wearing a mere cowboy hat, tank top, and jeans, Yamato did his best to warm her. By then the storm worsened, forcing them to duck under an awning in the seemingly ghost town. Mimi's hair hung in soaked, endearing tendrils about her face. Yamato's own glossy strands flatted and spiked furiously low about his cheekbones. "Mimi, you're damned lucky we're in public, because the way you look right now…" he trailed off while nuzzling her neck. "Oh really? Then what's stopping you?" Mimi retorted. After a pause, Matt gave into his desires and tasted her sweet lips until the rain cleared, and a bus offered them a ride back to Odiba. _

_Managing to retrieve the car and get cleaned up, Matt ended the Saturday with a drive down to the lake they used to visit as kids. He had a candlelight dinner picnic set up by the waterfront, and little lanterns strung amongst the trees, creating a surreal effect. After the scrumptious meal, the two lay side by side gazing up at the night sky. Of course the usual followed: cuddling, kissing, etcetera. After a little while, the two made their way around the lake, skipping rocks into the water below. Mimi and Matt stumbled upon a little wooden dock to launch a boat off of. The twosome gingerly made their way to the edge and sat down, swinging their legs in perfect rhythm. Matt bent down and sweetly kissed her on the check, causing her to look up into his eyes. He placed his hands on her temples and pushed the hair out of her face. "Mimi Tachikawa, I love you with all of my heart. I could never imagine my life without your presence; I'm not sure how I lived before. I could receive every record deal and fan in the world and it would never matter to me as long as I have you. The greatest gift I could ever receive is your love. Stay with me forever," Matt poured. Mimi, taken aback by his sudden outburst, smiled. "Yamato Ishida, I love you more than anything else in this world, I would cross it for you, and never leave you for anything in it." Completely unaware of the vow she would later break; the young girl took his hand and pulled him up to his feet. Balancing on the small platform, Yamato gathered her into his arms; parading her to and fro in such a fashion that professional dancers would have been impressed. The lack of beat and measure didn't matter to them. The moon shone directly onto them, illuminating them like the angels that they saw in each other. Mimi pulled away from his swinging embrace. Snaking her limbs around his neck, she pulled him in for a heavy kiss. With each lip lock, their lust heightened. Yamato began to work on the various buttons that glued the barrier between the two skins delicately._

_With each nibble of her neck, Mimi moaned and allowed her hands to roam. Never breaking the deep kiss, they managed to lower onto the wood below. Matt held himself above her trembling body. Eyes shining and glazed, Matt moved from her neck to trailing his tongue in whimsical swirls about her upper body. A crack was heard from the dock beneath them. It was ignored. Then a slight sinking feeling set in, along with a few more cracks. "Matt…what was that?" Mimi asked between breaths. "Nothing, just probably the wind or something," Yamato replied, not paying any attention. Right as he spoke those words, the rotten wood creating the boating dock beneath them gave away. Everything collapsed into the lake, including the intertwined Mimi and Matt. After coming up for air, Matt began to apologize for what was happening. Mimi grabbed him and kissed him hard. "Matt…It's okay, you have to admit, this is kinda funny. And this isn't your fault, though I do suppose you are the heavier one," she whispered. Yamato chuckled in exasperation. After fishing out their garments, they dragged their bare bodies out of the water. Laying the clothing out to dry, Mimi asked, "Now where were we?" Yamato grinned mischievously and pounced on Mimi with his confident smirk. _(End amazing flashback)

With a sigh of sadness full of contentment, she continued to stroll amongst the last minute Christmas shoppers. It became harder with each step. She couldn't blame it on jet lag- she knew better than that, and the snow was no where near collecting heavily around her boots. Every blonde, every guitarist on the street corner, every hint of mistletoe in the window, every couple, and every sexy smile reminded her of what was. Then she began to wonder what could have been. Mimi considered what a damn selfish fool she was. "Why did I ever take that job? I probably could have received an even better one here. We could have been even married by now. I could have been behind his band all the way. Oh Lord, how much crap did I screw up?' Mimi thought. Maybe it wasn't so much the actual fact that she would never smell his hair, or kiss his lips again; perhaps it was the promise she broke that she made that night on the now nonexistent dock.

She took in a breath of the crisp air, and figured she had best be heading back. Instead of going back the way she came, Mimi swiftly stepped onto other streets, each in the same general direction, but sights she had not seen in years. The sidewalk began to wind around a run down apartment complex, community pool, and finally a quaint park. Mimi climbed the twists and turns to it's highest point, which looked over brown trees and a faint glimmer of the ocean in the distance. A small pond with various forms of algae and fish became the centerpiece at which two benches were stationed around. The simplistic beauty of the freezing water beckoned its hospitality; but she continued. The grove of trees at the edge of the park looked much more protective. It took a little while to reach the trees on the shoveled walk, but was it ever a sight to behold. The branches seemed to create a little private cavern, and the dew that collected there was waiting to drip into memories. Deftly walking in other's snow prints, Mimi entered the grove. About 50 yards away and a twist to the left were specks of light. Excited, she quickened her pace to the bend. The honey-haired woman came upon a spectacular sight: a quiet view of the city, and a familiar figure standing as tall one of the buildings.

SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! Please Review, and I'll deliver the next and last chapter anew!


	5. Chapter 5: conclusion

Littlest Things: Part 5- Conclusion

Okay, the inspiration bug decided to trade places with the busy bug. LOL, so I'm terribly sorry about the non-updating. And without further ado….enjoy!!!!

**Beta's note:** Okay I am sooo sorry the tardiness quite a lot my fault bow dramatically I forgot she sent it to me and it got lost in my inbox, but here it is. Sorry…

Mimi softly strode to the trench-coated figure. She could never forget the way he held himself 5 inches taller than she, the way his height cast flattering shadows on her cheeks. Although he could hear his visitor, he didn't turn to face her. She pulled her fedora lower about her face, and her spiraling tendrils to the around front. The gray, wispy, overcast clouds overhead had cleared to denser, purple, more threatening clouds. A few moments of silence, a clap of thunder shook the ledge they stood upon. In unison, the two heads raised their heads to the sky and welcomed the pittering drops.

She let out a breath of relief. Never bothering to wonder how the hell the snow turned into rain so quickly, she allowed the rain to wash over her freely. If it wasn't for a sudden thud, she almost would have felt completely ridden of negativity. The figure that was before her, suddenly, dropped to his knees. Hunching over, he allowed his forearms to rest atop his blonde hair while he cried. Mimi looked at him, wondering what she should do. A few thoughts came to mind: comfort him, start shouting "It's me you fool! ME!" But she couldn't move. Tipping her head back to the sky, she took in the countering positions. He, sobbing in a crouch upon the earth; and she, lifting her head up and letting the drops wash away her feelings into that same earth. It brought her a sense of unity. Sora had always said he seemed so strong, Mimi recalled. He had to break sometime, she figured. It was always Mimi who had retreated into herself in sorrow, carried the guilt and regrets, and expressed the most grief. There, together in the storm, without any exchange of words, they were able to release. He had finally released his carefully stored vile of anger and sorrow, while she allowed her own injuries to float from her. Mimi had always held the possibility of a happy reunion and a happy rest-of-their-lives together close to her heart, but she stepped away from the dream into reality for a moment.

She realized that no matter how much they would try, they could never be together again. This was their reunion. Every tether that kept them from moving on was being cut right there and then. They had been able to heal together. Eventually, they would each meet that one person that they would want and need, but could never truly love. They would be in each other's hearts until their dying day, and there wasn't anything to alter that. His sobs slowed. Mimi glanced down at his twisting body, straining to catch a peek of her. They both refused to meet eyes. "I never imagined it would be quite like this," he said in between gasps. The tears began to form in her eyes. "Yeah…I-I…I love you Yamato. And not a goddamn thing on earth, heaven, and hell will change that…" she said slowly. "But we just can't work anymore," he finished. "I love you, Mimi. You will be the only one to own my heart and be sole tenant of it."

"Matt, take good of my heart while you have it. You will always be a part of me, so take care of yourself. When you hurt, I hurt too. When you cry, I cry too. And when you laugh and smile, I laugh and smile too." Matt turned and stood to face her. "I just can't believe we're walking away from this," he said, brushing the soggy hair from her face and taking off her hat. "I can't believe I walked away from this," Mimi said with distain. He touched his finger under her chin, tilting it to his eye level. "Don't blame yourself for this. Don't ever say this was your fault. We were fortunate to have fallen in love, and to have realized that we are soul mates. But fate works in mysterious ways- our time is up. It will never mean our life or love is up. We just can't be together anymore- we used the time allotted to us."

Mimi nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you," she whispered again. "And I love you," he returned in an equally hushed tone. He looked back onto the wet city. His eyes roamed until he found a path directly behind Mimi. "If you take that path down through the park, take a left, cut across the field, and follow that path to the right, you'll end up right behind Sora's apartment." She threw a look over her shoulder, memorizing the directions. Grinning, she gave him a curt little salute while the above clouds began to clear. Patches of pink sunset sky shone in the rays of light. Matt chuckled and saluted back. Much like they did many things, so many that they would never realize, they turned away from each other in unison. Striding off into whichever direction led to home, the two separated. A smile upon both of their faces, they soaked up the sunshine, allowing it to dry their faces.

_Love is nothing but a series of changes. The test of love is how well you can cram yourself into those spaces that change creates- can both of you fit? Can you both get through the opening? Or will one have to choose another path in order to find their appropriate crevice?_


End file.
